


Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1 I Think I caught Feelings.

by Neteshi18



Series: Hinata's Complicated Love story [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are first years at Karasuno High school. After a few days Hinata notices that Kageyama is acting strange around him so he decides to comfort him, only making Kageyama act stranger.
Relationships: kagehina
Series: Hinata's Complicated Love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953514
Kudos: 7





	Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1 I Think I caught Feelings.

"Boke! I told you not to do that" Kageyama looks down in disappointment.

"But Kags..." Hinata lowers his head, and begins to tear up. "You just told me that I could get better at my receives by practicing with Nishinoya, and Tanaka-Senpai" Kageyama blushes and puts his hands behind his head. 

"Tch. d-do whatever you want" Hinata walks away and Kageyama covers his mouth. His cheeks are red, His mind repeatedly says "But Kags..." Kageyama's blushing Intensifies. 

"Kageyama!!" Hinata runs up. "Your face is completely red, are you sick?" Kageyama turns around. 

"Im fine boke" 

"Are you sure, Kags?" Hinata looks up at Kageyama. "If you want you can stay at my house" 

"A-at y-your h-house?" Kageyama turns more red than he already was. 

"Kags?!!" Kageyama faints in Hinata's arms. "You have to be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

A hour later

"Kags are you finally awake?" Hinata says. 

"Y-yeah I am." Kageyama looks around, Then at Hinata. He stares for a bit. Then in realization. 

"WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS SHIRT OFF??" He thinks to himself. 

"Kags? Your red again, You must really be sick."

"W-why is y-your shirt off?" Kageyama asks. 

"We just got done with practice? Im changing for dinner." 

"Oh, dinner time already. Ill leave then" Kageyama says putting his head down. 

"You don't have to go!"

"Huh?"

"Your still sick, Just stay here for the night." 

"T-the night?!" 

"Yeah, Your in no condition to be walking home" Hinata says concerned. 

"But-"

"I'll bring you your food you stay here" 

"Hinata...." Kageyama whispers. 

"Huh?"

"Haha nothing"

"Okay?" Hinata questions and leaves the room. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama whispers once again. "I think I..."

"Caught feelings for you."


End file.
